


Making It Rain

by sparklygems



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, Self-Hatred, togami is still an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklygems/pseuds/sparklygems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gloomy day for Touko Fukawa sees a spark of light when a thunderstorm triggers an unexpected encounter with the person she admires most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So. This was written way back in 2014 so it is kinda inaccurate to the canon we know now. Also, I had a maaajor mess up while I was writing this and completely forgot that they all live in their own dorms. Pretty lame, right? Also, I kind of wrote this in the mindset that Hope's Peak is a normal high school? Even though we know it's not now? Lmao anyways, that's why this is tagged under AU, but other than that, I think it sticks to canon pretty well. Enjoy!

She already knew the day was going to be dreadful the minute she woke up.

Touko Fukawa wasn't one for positive opinions, so that statement was probably terribly overused. However, something about the way dark clouds gathered in the sky gave her a feeling of knowing nothing good would come out of it.

She thought back on her morning experiences as she sulkily trudged to school. She had tripped over a book that had been left on the floor, she had managed to burn her breakfast (that she hadn't even felt like eating), and she had almost sneezed. Twice.

Upon arriving at the esteemed Hope's Peak Academy, Fukawa realized she was already ten minutes late. This really didn't bother her at all. She knew that no one would even notice her ugly face not being there.

Fukawa entered the building and made her way towards the classroom. She wasn't ready to face all the unnaturally cheerful people she was forced to be around each day. Homeroom may not take very long, but it was still an annoyance nonetheless.

She slowly opened the door and walked into the classroom without looking at anyone else. Luckily for her, the teacher didn't even seem to notice her walking in late. Typical. A classmate of hers, Makoto Naegi, tried to say hi to her, but she ignored him. She wasn't in the mood for his pity today.

There was only one person Fukawa was overjoyed to see. Byakuya Togami. Her Byakuya-sama. She made her way directly over to him and sat in the desk behind him. He was the one ray of light in her dismal life, and she was happy to see he was sitting away from everyone else, like usual. She attempted to start speaking to him.

"G-good morning, B-Byakuya-sama..." Fukawa uttered softly.

At her voice, Togami slightly turned his head to glance back at her, but looked back at the book he was reading a second later. He scowled before saying, "I have no desire to see your depressing face this early in the morning. And did you even bother to brush your teeth? Do not open that foul mouth again."

After hearing this, Fukawa remembered that she did in fact forget to brush her teeth that morning. A blush spread across her face. He really was concerned for her! He didn't want her talking and letting everyone else smell her disgusting breath! She felt herself smile.

"O-of course Byakuya-sama, th-thank you...!"

Togami ignored her and didn't respond. She was perfectly fine with that, she could quietly admire him if he so wished.

First period finally started and everyone made their way to their seats. The teacher stood up from his desk and proceeded to start the lesson. Fukawa's ears were deaf to his words, however, since she was much more content with staring at her beautiful Byakuya-sama than hearing about a useless subject like algebra.

Throughout the rest of the day, Fukawa tried to spend as much of it as she could with Togami. Well, if spending the day together was following him to each class as he ignored her presence. It was such a shame that they didn't have every class together, that was less time of the day she got with him and more time having to pay attention to what some idiotic teacher had to say.

Finally, it was her last class. And unfortunately, one without Togami. Fukawa blankly stared at the board, hardly even listening to what the teacher had to say. She knew she should listen, but she would much rather think about new stories she could write, particularly ones featuring a certain Super High School-Level Heir.

The final bell rang, and everyone got up from their seats, quickly clearing out the room. She was the last one out, but it's not like she had the baggage of friends to spend time with going shopping or eating at cafés or any other clichés like that. She didn't care either way.

Fukawa walked through the hallway towards the exit, looking for any signs of Togami. Without seeing any, she hung her head in despair. Going home without seeing him meant she'd have to wait a whole night before being able to see him again and all his princely glory.

She pushed open the front doors of the school and looked into the sky. The clouds from that morning were still there, and they looked even worse now. She saw other students leaving for home to beat the inevitable rainfall that she knew was to come. Fukawa grimaced, knowing that she would have to walk home. 

Fukawa began heading for home but stopped in her tracks. Why should she go home so soon? It's not like there would be anyone there waiting for her. Completely ignoring the menacing clouds, she turned and started walking in the other direction, no actual destination in her mind.

\---

After about thirty minutes, she felt the first drop of rain. She looked around at her surroundings, realizing she had no idea where she was. She bit her lip in worry, mentally degrading herself for wandering this far.

Fukawa turned and briskly started walking back in the direction she thought she had come from. But, since it was her in this situation, the rain started picking up and it quickly turned from a light drizzle into a complete downpour.

Fukawa yelped in surprise and started running, holding her school bag above her head. She just knew this day was going to end up being disgusting. 

She found herself under a large tree, trying to block herself from the rain. This, of course, had to have been the day she had left her umbrella at home, fully knowing that there was a high chance of a storm that day. She wondered if she could possibly be any more useless.

There were no signs of the rain letting up, so Fukawa decided to keep walking. She was already drenched, so there was no point in just staying there. She lifted her bag above her head and started walking back home.

Looking down at her shoes, she let her mind wander. Rain always seemed to give her inspiration for new stories, even though most of them turned out not to her liking anyway. She wasn't coming up with any new plotlines, so she allowed herself to imagine a different kind of story. Her story. A story in which what she wanted out of life actually came true. Fukawa pictured herself wearing a beautiful, white dress on the day of her and Togami's wedding. Everything would be perfect for once in her life, and she would finally be able to feel his undoubtedly soft lips upon her own-

She felt an honestly perverted grin spread across her face along with a full blush. What usually came after weddings? Honeymoons. And what happened during those? She would get to spend a night all alone with her White Knight, with no one around to disturb them while they-

"Of all the people to run into, it of course had to be you. And what's with that horrendous grin? Stop that immediately."

Fukawa would never mistake that voice for anyone else. She stopped in her tracks, looking up to see Togami standing there, holding his school bag under one arm and a black umbrella with his other. She stopped smiling right away, but the heat in her face remained.

She hesitantly opened her mouth, "I-I know you told me not to speak, b-but what are you doing here, Byakuya-sama?" She asked in wonder.

Togami rolled his eyes. "Well, I WAS taking the long route home since I needed some time to myself, but you just happen to now be blocking my way. Move."

Fukawa jumped to attention at his command. "I-I'm sorry Byakuya-sama, I'll take any p-punishment you-"

Upon moving out his way, Fukawa slipped in a puddle and nearly fell to the ground. Key word being "nearly". Instead of feeling the hard impact of the cement, Fukawa felt a tight grip on her arm. She opened one eye to see Togami grabbing her arm to prevent her from falling, a mix of annoyance and what looked like worry on his face.

Fukawa's eyes widened in surprise and amazement. This was probably the first time Togami had ever laid a finger on her. He must have realized this too, because he let go of her almost as soon as he had grabbed her.

"Don't get any ideas, Fukawa. That puddle was too close to me and your foolish clumsiness would have gotten dirty water all over my clothes. That is all," Togami said while narrowing his eyes.

Fukawa lit up, feeling a small smile on her face. "Of course, Byakuya-sama, I-I would never assume-"

"Shut up. You're talking too much." He snapped at her.

Fukawa nodded. The smile left her face but she still felt warm inside.

She lifted her school bag back over her head as the rain refused to stop. Noticing this, Togami raised an eyebrow in wonder. "What kind of idiot leaves their umbrella at home on a day like this? You do, I suppose," he said with a scowl.

Suddenly, the feeling of raindrops left her head. She looked up and noticed Togami holding his umbrella out so as to shield her from the downfall.

"If you ever speak a word of this to anyone, I'll have your whole family sued for everything they own. Do you understand?" He said with a pointed glare.

Fukawa was too surprised to speak, so she nodded and lowered her bag from her head. She couldn't believe he was actually allowing her under his umbrella. It was like something from one of her stories.

He began walking away. "If you just stand there gawking like an imbecile, no one will care when you inevitably get sick. This will never happen again, so it's your own fault if you decide to dawdle," he said without looking at her.

She ran to catch up and reluctantly moved underneath his umbrella. They were so close! She could practically reach for his hand if she wanted to. She chose not to, for she couldn't ask for more generosity from him.

Fukawa stole a glance at him, making sure this was the real Togami. No one else in the world had his piercing, icy-blue eyes, silky-looking blond hair, and the constant downturn of narrow lips that made him _him_ , so she was absolutely positive that it was truly him standing beside her. She allowed herself another smile as they walked, content with the situation.

Maybe today wasn't as dreadful as she had first imagined.

\---

As they walked, Fukawa wondered what she could've done to deserve this change in Togami's behavior. His mannerisms towards her that morning had been no different than usual, so why?

She allowed herself another glance up at his face. Had she done something to gain his favor without her knowing it? She felt herself drifting into a daze as she continued staring at him.

Togami caught her looking at him which deepened his frown. "At any time did I give you permission to continuously stare at me? Stop it, now."

Fukawa's gaze immediately switched to the ground. "B-Byakuya-sama, I-I was wondering-"

"No."

Fukawa knew it would be best to stop talking, but with a sudden burst of bravery, she continued.

"...I w-was wondering...is there a reason w-why you're walking me home? I-I can't help but-"

Togami shot her a glare. "Do not ask me such stupid questions. Just take it to be a time where my judgement is severely clouded. That's all," he said and looked away.

This managed to confuse Fukawa more than help her. Since when was his judgement ever wrong? Byakuya-sama had always been perfect in every-

Wait.

Did this mean that his feelings towards her had changed? She felt another blush cover her face.

Noticing this, Togami looked at her in disgust. "You really are stupid. Did you actually allow yourself to get sick in this rain? Your face is too red for it to be healthy. Fix it, moron."

She had to have been dreaming. There was a slight hint of concern in his voice, no matter how angry he sounded. This couldn't be real-

"I hope you don't expect me to know where you live. You'll be left here to die if you waste my time any longer," Togami's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Fukawa looked around to finally see some recognizable surroundings. They were standing at a crosswalk, Togami looking as if he was going to leave at any second if she didn't answer him.

"O-oh, my house is a f-few blocks from where we a-are," Fukawa said while pointing in the direction of her home.

Without a word, Togami crossed the street, almost leaving her behind yet again. She quickened her pace to catch up with him, taking her place back under his umbrella.

Her thoughts drifted to their close proximity again. She looked down at his hand, feeling selfish for wanting to reach out and grasp it. He said so himself, there would never be a chance like this again, so what if she never got to feel his hand in hers until years from now?

Trying to be unnoticeable, Fukawa inched a bit closer to Togami, bringing her hand closer to his in the process. She reached her hand out, lightly brushing her fingertips against his. This, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed.

Togami turned to her again. "And what exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I-I was j-just..."

"Don't touch me unless I say otherwise which will in fact most likely be never. Do you understand?"

Fukawa lowered her hand. "Y-yes Byakuya-sama..."

They went back to walking in silence, an empty feeling growing in Fukawa's chest. She knew what the outcome would be, so why did she think she'd be that lucky?

Finally, her house came into view. Fukawa cleared those thoughts out of her head because why think about that when she could think about how much time alone she had been able to spend with her Byakuya-sama? It wasn't forced either which was even better.

She stood in front of the gate to her house, twiddling with her thumbs and not knowing what to say. "U-um, thank you very much Byakuya-sama f-for walking with me. I-I couldn't be more happy-"

"Quiet."

Fukawa silenced herself and nodded. "W-well, goodbye..."

She turned to go through the gate.

"Fukawa."

At hearing her name, she turned back around questioningly. "Y-yes?"

"Don't let me find you slinking around in the rain ever again. Can you get that through your thick skull?"

Fukawa blinked in surprise. "I-I promise I didn't m-mean to inconvenience-"

He stepped closer, a scowl on his face. "You're always such a nuisance. I don't want to hear excuses, and I don't ever repeat myself," he said while pointing a finger at her. "Got it?"

Fukawa gulped and nodded once more. "I w-won't do it again..."

They stood there in silence, hearing nothing but the sounds of the rain. He continued to look down at her, Fukawa trying to decide if she should look at him or the ground.

Suddenly, Fukawa felt her chin being grasped, forcing her to look up at Togami. Her eyes widened in shock, feeling his hand on her face while staring at his neutral expression. His expression turned to one of anger and he said, "You infuriate me, Fukawa...but even then..." There was a long silence as he sighed. "But even then...I don't want you gone," he confessed softly before he closed the gap between them.

Fukawa felt her whole body freeze, not knowing what to do. His lips felt forceful but soft pressed against hers, just like she imagined they'd be. She had every desire to return the kiss, but her brain seemed to be refusing to work, so she took to standing there in shock.

As quickly as it had happened, Togami pulled away from her, almost pushing her down in the process. He didn't spare a moment, turning to leave immediately.

Fukawa finally found herself able to move and summoned her voice, her cheeks reddening once again. "W-why...?" she managed to whisper.

Togami stopped in his tracks, not looking at her. She almost felt like she imagined it when he said, "I told you, even I have lapses in my judgement sometimes..." He turned his head and looked into her eyes. "Do not forget what I said about letting me find you drenched in the rain again. That is to say, you will certainly regret it, Fukawa." His eyes lingered on her for a few more seconds and she swore she saw his glare soften the smallest bit before she was once again looking at the back of his head as he walked away.

Fukawa watched him leave, remaining there until he was out of sight. She felt herself beginning to get wet from the rain again, but she hardly cared. To her, that had been as powerful as if he had been confessing his love for her. Even though he hadn't said anything along those lines, that's what it had felt like. She finally decided to make her way inside.

She let her fingers lightly touch her lips, still unbelieving of what had just happened. However, she let a smile widen across her face as a thought occurred to her:

A rainy day had finally given her a plot she could adore, and she knew she had a long story to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I based this off of [this picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a1/79/97/a1799709a2c15e01b088c12127731a77.jpg) but I unfortunately can't find the original source, only where it was posted on pinterest. Anyway, I love these two and I hope I characterized them alright and that you enjoyed!
> 
> (Also I'm just gonna drop [my tumblr](http://sparklygems.tumblr.com/) here in case you wanna talk togafuka, dingle dangan ronpa, or anything of the like!)


End file.
